


Medioksen juhla

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Sillä minä olin sankari. Minä olin se, joka päätti.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 5. Ulkopuoli
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Raapalepuuroa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Medioksen juhla

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2006. Inspiraatiota haettu Dandy Warholsin "You were the Last High" -biisistä. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Oli niin helppo antaa periksi ja hautautua kuuluisuuden höttyiseen pumpulipilveen. Ministeriön lellikkinä minusta pidettiin huolta, ja elin elämääni vihdoinkin vapaana — silti niin kahleissa.

Kun Ginny jätti minut, hukutin murheeni naisiin, miehiin. Kuljin kukasta kukkaan talloen mehiläiset jalkoihini, mutta janosin silti yhä enemmän.

Sinä pysyit aina rinnallani ja näytit, millaista on todellinen ystävyys. Ja kun kaikki oli valloitettu, en itkenyt kuin Aleksanteri vaan viettelin sinut. Otin sinut, annoinkin ehkä vähän, mutta kun kaikki oli ohi ja katsoit minua kysyvin silmin, sanoin ne sanat, jotka pelkäsin kuulevani sinun huuliltasi.

Sillä minä olin sankari. Minä olin se, joka päätti.

Ja se, joka jätettiin.


End file.
